Something more
by Hannio
Summary: Tai finds Matt more attractive than he should but does Matt feel something more? Tai has no idea but he's gonna find out Please Review ***COMPLETED + AUTHOR NOTE!!!!!!! :0D***
1. A pleasant distraction

_Something More_

_By_

_Hannio_

__

_Chapter One_

_Pleasant Distraction_

__

_DISCLAIMER: How bizarre to be doing a Digimon disclaimer but no I don't own Matt or Tai if I did then I would make them together, I do own their teacher though._

_AUTHOR NOTES: _

_Right here we are my first ever Digimon story so bare that in min when you read it, it's a Taito one and I kinda enjoyed writing this so let me know if I should continue. _

            Tai looked ahead with a semi interested look on his Attractive face, he was in Maths but the look on his face wasn't for the problems he had to solve by the end of the lesson or even for the teacher who was painstakingly explaining something to a seemingly thick class, for what it was worth Tai had stopped listening after Mr. Walsh had bid good morning to his class. 

            No the look on his face and the dreamy glint in his eyes was directed solely on Yamato or Matt as his friends were privileged to call him. The boy in question sat 2 seat in front, 1 to the left and was exactly 12 and a half steps away from Tai's desk, not that he meant to count it but he just had automatically done it at the beginning of term. He watched him just as he did every lesson picking up little things about him, like the fact that it looked as if Matt had washed his hair that day, which would make sense, it was Wednesday and Matt washed his hair every 2 days to keep the thick thatch of gold hair looking its best. He had to look his best every day being the lead singer of his band. From the position Tai could only see a portion of his face, the right side, but he seemed to be interested in whatever was being said, though he didn't make it clear to anyone but Tai had watched him grow up and knew that when his head was in that particular position then Matt was listening. Suddenly Matt turned and stared at him and Tai stared into his face, it was clear to see why every girl in their school tried to get Matt's attention, his skin was pale and the type that was unaffected by the sun, he had perfect features, straight nose, kissable lips and high cheekbones, his hair fell onto his forehead making people want to push it away, but it was his eyes that Tai loved best, though in a strictly best friend kind of way, they were big and sapphire in colour or azure it depended on who you talked to, he was tall and slimly built as well and just perfect in Tai's eyes.

            Matt frowned at him straight blond eyebrows falling over his eyes and Tai swallowed slightly at the intensity fixed on him, there was definitely no doubt when he looked like that, that he was the most attractive guy in school, he was the one the boys wanted to be and the one the girls wanted to be with, not that he seemed to care. Matt glare intensified and he flicked his head violently towards the teacher breaking Tai's concentration as his eyes automatically went to the front of the class.  If Matt's face had a slight glare to it than Mr. Walsh had a full blown one on his face as his grey eyes stared coldly into Tai's chocolate Brown ones.

            "Nice that you've joined us again Tai" Tai's eyes widened and he bit back a groan he was in trouble again "Perhaps now you can give me the answer of the question that I asked you 5 minutes ago?"  a silence echoed round the class as eyes of Brown, Blue, Green and hazels turned to stare at him. He went red under the attention and swallowed hard, his gaze flickered to Matt who was watching him with his usual expression of someone who didn't care about anything, Tai blinked his heartbeat increasing as his palm turned sweaty and frowned, he hated getting anything wrong with a passion, he saw Matt make a movement with his hand to attract his attention and watched his mouth form the number 22, he nodded and turned to Mr. Walsh

            "Is it 22?" he asked, the scowl vanished and Mr. Walsh nodded

            "Right just remember to pay attention in future Tai" Tai turned back to Matt, grateful that Mr. Walsh had turned his attention back to the class and gave him a mouthed thank you, Matt replied with a cute half smile and turned back to the front. Tai also turned to the front and tried to limit himself to only glancing at Matt once every 5 seconds.

            The bell rang 15 minutes later and Tai got slowly up, it was lunch now and he had to get off to soccer practice but he still got ready slowly his mind full of confusion about Matt, surely he couldn't like Matt in that way, more than a best friend but he was fascinated by everything he did to the point of even noticing when he washed his hair, there was no one he could talk to but he knew himself well enough to know that however deep his feelings run he definitely had a crush on Matt

            "What happened there?" a warm voice said from next to him, Tai jumped and turned round to see Matt smiling at him, his maths book casually under his arm and his bag over one shoulder, his cheeks were flushed from laughing at something Tai noticed at the same time he noticed that they were the only two people left in the classroom, he shrugged his shoulders.

            "You know me, me and Maths are an equation that just doesn't mix never have and never will my friend" Matt laughed softly to himself bringing a smile to Tai's face, it was a well known fact that as well as being famous for his hair and soccer skills he was known for his hate of Maths

            "I know" was all that he said "But it seemed as if you were in deep thought about something life changing what was it?" Tai's hands stilled on picking his bag up as he lifted brown eyes full of some indescribable expression searching Matt's face. Matt's small smile disappeared under the look and he frowned

            "Tai? Are you ok?" 

            "Nothings wrong" he said slowly breaking the gaze and looking at the door as he put his bag on his shoulder "And the life changing decision was just me figuring out soccor techniques which I suppose is important because coach will kill me if we lose speaking of which I need to be there now" he said aware of the fact that he was waffling, Matt nodded but looked unconvinced

            "Come on then" he said "I got band practice so I'll walk with you if that's ok?" Tai nodded

            "Course it is" he replied at him "Lets go" they nodded at each other and left the room side by side, smiling at each other as they spoke and occasionally waving to people they knew, everyone recognized the star soccer player of the school and the lead of the best band around at the moment. They didn't seem to notice though.

            "This is where I leave you" Matt said stopping off by the music hall "When you see Davis tell him to tell TK that I'm looking for him" Tai nodded

            "I will, have fun at practice" Matt pulled the door open and turned back blessing him with a full smile for once that left Tai weak at the knees

            "You too and I'll see you in Science" then he was gone the door closing behind him. Tai stared after it for a long time then groaned walking towards the changing rooms

            "I'm in trouble this time"

_There you are hope you liked it and please review but no flames, guess you'd never guess who my fave character is :0)_


	2. A bad idea for the right reasons

Something More

By

Hannio

Chapter Two

A bad plan, for the right reasons

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Tai, Yamato (Matt), Kari, TK or Davis they belong to someone else_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here we go the second chapter, this is going to be a fairly long plot lline so you have to bare with me, before Tai can work on Matt he needs to sort his own head out then he can sort Yamato's out, ok still with me ok, hence the plan he comes up with, things change in a couple of chapters or so, so bare with me. Another thing you might notice is that Tai refers to Matt as Matt while Kari calls him Yamato, to put it simply, Tai is his best friends and so is privilege to call him his nickname, Kari doesn't really know him and so calls him his proper name, for the record TK calls him Yama. Clear ok then, enjoy the next chapter, number 3 will be better._

            "Tai, hey Tai wake up will ya?"  Tai frowned to himself, could this day of gotten worse for people interrupting his daydreams. He blinked from watching the TV and frowned at the program.

            "What the hell is this?" he muttered looking round for the channel changer while he spoke

            "Here it is" he looked up to see his younger sister Kari looking at him a small smile on her face. An answering smile graced his features even though he wasn't in the mood to smile.

            "Pass it here please" he said holding out his hand for it, she dropped it onto it and sat down next to him

            "So what's up with you TaiChi" she asked casually

            "Nothing" he replied as he glanced at her, she was definitely a pretty girl, her beauty wasn't vibrant though but more a delicate way. She had short light brown hair that was longer in the front then at the back, she kept these pieces tamed by wearing sparkly pink slides in them, her features were soft and delicates, kissable lips, a small nose and big kind brown eyes looked out on the world with the same sparkle of life that Tai's held.

            "Liar" she said with a slight smile "Come on Tai we always tell each other everything so come on spill your guts out to me, I'm listening" Tai sighed as he glanced at her

            "I like someone I shouldn't" he began carefully choosing his words "Or at least I think I do I'm just confused about what I'm suppose to do about it Kari" there was a moment silence between the two then Kari spoke calmly.

            "You mean you like Yamato more than you should and you're feelings are scaring you because you don't want to be thought of as gay" Tai's mouth fell open and he stared at her with a startled look on his face

            "What???" he gasped, she nodded a sympathic look on her face

            "You heard me, I do know about these things you know Tai" she replied "I've known for a while and so has TK though we don't have any idea how Matt feels we know how you feel cause it's obvious"

            "Obvious?" he repeated swallowing deeply

            "Yep I don't think Yamato has any idea you know him he tries not to pick up stuff like that, but I've seen the way you stare at him with a dreamy look on your face, you listen to everything he says and no doubt you've noticed little things about him like when he's washed his hair or something" Tai blushed scarlet and turned his attention to the TV. "It's not a bad thing or anything Tai"

            "Kari just how long have you and TK been talking about my love life with each other, can't you talk about something else?" he demanded "Has TK said anything about this to Matt?" he said sharply his face paling slightly

            "Don't be silly" she scolded "We aren't stupid you know, though you didn't deny it did you Tai" she said gleefully "It so cute you and Yamato" she said clasping her hands and beaming at him "You make such a sweet couple" Tai shrugged at her

            "I don't know how I feel for Matt and I don't know about us making a cute couple but maybe you're right I mean I'm friends with Sora and Izzy and that but…but…" he voice died down as a frown came across his expressive face. Could she be right?, was he gay because of how he felt about Matt?. Kari watched him fondly guessing his thoughts including his doubts about him and Matt being a couple, she looked at him in an analyzing fashion, he and Matt would look perfect together, Tai would contrast Matt. His face was vibrant and alive and his grin had the affect of sunshine coming out from behind a cloud, his hair was wild but it suited his personality, the colour being a rich dark chocolate that many of the girls envied at school, his skin was tanned from being constantly in the sun due to his football practice, his eyes sparkled in his good looking face, chocolate brown in colour and with the glint of life and joy, he wasn't as good looking as Matt but he ran a close second, many girls preferred him to Matt anyway.

            "Don't tell me" she replied "No-one you've met before has made you feel this way before, every time he comes close to you or smiles his special smile at you your heart pounds in your chest and your palms turn sweaty. When he talks to you or laughs at one of your jokes your breathe just catches at how he looks and you can't help but go red and grin at him while the butterflies go crazy in your stomach?" 

            "Kari" Tai said turning to her a smile on his face "Who makes you feel like that?" he questioned, she blushed

            "What do you mean?" she replied nervously

            "No one who didn't experience those emotions could describe it properly" she looked down then spoke

            "Don't worry about Yamato" she said softly "It seems that our family has a strong attraction to his"

            "TK" he said eyes widening "You liked TK I've always wondered but I thought you were just friends" he stopped "What about Davis?" she shook her head violently

            "We're only friends, it's all we'll be" came her reply "In the end things will work out between you and Yamato I'm sure of it" she stood up "Well I'm off to bed now, I'm shattered" he nodded

            "Goodnight Kari" he said kissing her cheek, she nodded and with a smile left him. Tai sat there for a while longer thinking about everything she had said to him. He headed off to his room and went through his routine without really being aware he was doing it. When his light went off however no sleep came to him instead all his thoughts of Matt came to head

            "Right" he said out loud to himself "I have to face the facts I like Yamato, I really do but my feelings aren't restricted to that of a friend but something more. I'm not meant to feel this way about a boy though so what does that make me? Am I normal or not?" nothing but silence met his heartfelt question "The fact is I'm positive that if I told him he wouldn't feel the same way, why would he? He's a guy after all and so he'll be into girls like Sora or MiMi, if he found out how I felt then he'd get embarrassed or worse not talk to me again. What would his friends say if they knew?" he shook his head in the darkness, but what could he do, he put his mind to the problem and a minute later sat up, The problem was that he was to close to Matt as a friend he needed to separate himself and distance then he could work on his feelings alone. It couldn't be that hard to ignore someone even though he couldn't leave that person a lone. He laid back down, it would be better in the long term his plan, he loved Matt and he was going to protect him form everything even himself 

Right there you go I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you understand what Tai is doing, don't worry though things will turn out alright in the end promise, please review but no flames, thanks


	3. Plan in action

Something More

By Hannio

Chapter Three

Plan in action 

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this chapter except Wills _

AUTHO NOTE: _Firstly I'd just like to say thank you for all the positive comments from everyone I really appreciate it, secondly this chapter is slightly longer then I would normally do but it had to be long really, I think that's it I'm sorry if anyone is OOC though I don't think they will be anyway Thanks_

            The next day Tai set to work on what he had to do and he had to admit it was easier then he expected. Of course he hadn't seen Matt all day since they were in different lessons from each other and he knew from a previous conversation that Matt had a band practice all lunch time, but in Tai's mind it was an improvement normally by now he would of already bumped into him on purpose just to talk to him or sometimes just to be close to him. He was beginning to think that getting through the day was going to be bearable. Then came Science. Matt always sat next to Tai in this lesson, it was the only one that they weren't put in alphabetical order and it didn't take a genius to see that Yagami and Ishida wouldn't be put next to each other in those lesson. So it was probably to be expected that as much as Tai hated the subject with a passion, almost as much as he hated Maths, he couldn't help but normally long for it just for that simple fact.

            Now as he walked towards the room he was in two different sides about it. One part of him was dreading it because he didn't know that when he was so close to Matt physically that he could be strong enough to ignore him and yet even as he thought these thoughts, his body picked up the faint anticipation in his head and reacted accordingly, his heartbeat raced, his palms turned sweaty and butterflies entered his stomach, just as Kari had so rightly predicted. He walked into the big room and looked around as the smell of former experiments stung his nose, he walked to his usual placed and dropped his stuff on the table and looked around him to see who else was in the room

            "Sora! Koushiro!" he said loudly and when the two people in question looked up from their table he beckoned them over, they shrugged but complied walking over to him

            "Hey Tai what's up with you" Sora Takenouchi said giving him a beaming smile, he smiled back at her warmly, the two of them had been best friends for so long, it had Sora to first make him realize how he felt about Matt and she had been his support ever since. Many people often commented on what a good couple they would have been, and although Tai knew that physically they did look good together, Sora shoulder length red hair that was always perfect contrasted violently with his wild brunette hair, her face was soft and sweet looking and her eyes were browny red in colour and held a kind steady look to them. However their personalities, though suited to each other as friends would of clashed too badly making them both miserable if it had been anything more.

            "Tai" Koushiro Izumi said with a nod of his red head while dark brown eyes watched him from an intelligent looking face

            "Do you mind sitting with me today, I'm not sure whether Matt is in today and I don't want to sit by myself" he said lying through his teeth, Sora gave him a sharp look but Koushiro or Izzy as he was also known bought it, shrugged his shoulder and nodded his head at his friend

            "Ok" he said then turned to Sora "I'll get your stuff as well" he then casually walked away leaving the two friends alone

            "What's wrong?"she demanded straight away as soon as Izzy was out of hearing "You know perfectly well that Matt is in school today, when does he ever miss a day? Something must be wrong because you normally glared at anyone who comes within 20 meters of this table after all it's the only real chance you get to talk to Matt"

            ""Shhhh" he hushed his eyes darting round to see if anyone had picked up on the conversation, luckily everyone seemed to involved in their own to pay attention so he turned his attention back to her "Keep it down Sora I don't want the whole world to know" he said, she shrugged her shoulders but modified her tone to suit him

            "Tell me what is wrong Tai"

            "I'll tell you after the lesson ok?" he hissed back just as Izzy walked up  dropping his and Sora's belongings on the table. Tai gave him a quick smile and turned his eyes to the door just in time to meet a pair of intense blue eyes, it felt like a punch in the stomach to him but he ignored it as he took in the warm smile Matt directed at him, With a deep breath Tai forced himself to turn away without smiling back, though he had managed that he couldn't stop himself sneaking a glance out of the corner of his eye to see Matt looking surprised straight at him before his face went to it's usual expression of indifference. He made his way over to their table. Tai watching every move before he forced himself to look at Sora who was looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

            "Mattie Boy" a voice yelled out and Matt stopped in his tracks to turn to one of his friends from another class, a smile graced his features, Tai looked round now that Matt wasn't looking and felt a stab of jealousy pierce his heart, that the smile wasn't for him, his hands made fists as he willed himself to look away though he couldn't block his hearing.

            "What's up Wills" Matt replied

            "Come and sit with us today Matt, you never do and it's not as if Yagami has no one else to sit with today" Matt laughed

            "If I sat next to you Wills then I can kiss any chance of work goodbye, I'll sit with Tai like usual and do the work cause I'll fail but I'll sit with you in Le François ok?" he questioned

            "Ok then but you're making a slur on my character Mattie boy, what makes you think that I'm not a hard worker?" he questioned trying to look innocent. Tai took a quick glance at the Wills character and winced, he knew that voice sounded familiar and he had been one of the only people who refused to call him Taichi. It was William Kaymua, Wills to his friends, William to Tai, they had both gone for the soccer team at the same time and William had never forgiven him for the fact that he lost to him. It didn't help that he was exceedingly good looking with thick black hair, tanned skin, good clear features and piercing brown eyes.  Half the time Tai wondered why Matt was friends with him when he knew that he wasn't exactly nice to Tai, of course he never told him what Wills said, When he once asked him Matt had laughed and looked at him and said that he was a laugh and was fun then changed the subject after that. Matt now spoke breaking   
Tai out of his thoughts

            "Two words for you Wills, past experience" with that he finished the walk to the table and placed his bag in the usual position, he sat down taking off the light black jacket he wore as he did. He flashed a smile at Sora and Izzy  "Hey how are you both?" he questioned

            "I'm good" Sora replied 'I've got soccer practice after this so I'm looking forward to it. We have a game soon, you should come to it" Matt nodded

            "I'll see what I can do" he replied, turning his gaze to Izzy "Shiro?" Izzy smiled at the nickname only Matt, Mimi and Joe called him that

            "Good" was all he said, he was normally quiet do Matt left him turning to Tai with the special smile he reserved for him

            "Hey Tai Kun how's you today? I haven't seen you since yesterday" Tai brought his gaze up to Matt and said a short prayer for strength then he spoke quietly

            "Fine" Matt waited for him to elaborate when Tai remained silent Matt frowned slightly

            "Tai are we gonna work with each other today?" he tried again looking at his best friend a slight worried look on his face as he took in the paleness of him. Tai eyes remained downwards, his fingernails dug into his palm as his mind screamed yes at him

            "No I'm working with Izzy and Sora" he forced himself to say. Sora's slight frown became a full blown one though she smoothed it out when Matt shot her and Izzy a quick look. Matt's face had gone blank though some concerned laced with blue eyes which bored on his friend

            "But Tai we always work together unless one of us is absent" he said quietly his body tensing up, he had noticed Tai's coldness towards him from the moment he walked in and although he was worried his temper was beginning to rise

            "Well not today Yamato" Matt flinched slightly though he hid it well, shock laced his eyes now, Tai never called him Yamato not even in the digital world so why he had been called that was beyond him, he shook his head

            "What did you call me?" he questioned

            "Yamato, that's your name isn't it?" Matt went silent, he couldn't believe this was Tai in front of him where was the warm voice and bright smile he was so used seeing and hearing? Tai brought his gaze up and met Matt's half hurt half annoyed look in his eyes, he couldn't blame him if he never wanted to talk to him again he was being a bastard towards him after all, he wished Matt would shout at him but he did something much worse without realizing it

            "Wills" he said suddenly breaking the silence of the table

            "What Matt??" came the reply

            "I Decided you're right Tai doesn't need me today he's working with Sora and Shiro so can I work with you?"

            "Yeah no problem mate"

            "Cheers" Tai looked down a lump rising in his throat, he couldn't believe that he thought that this was going to be a easy thing for him to do, he had been so stupid to think that.

            "Tai" Matt said shortly afterwards when the teacher entered

            "What?" Came the reply, he held his breath just allowing himself to listen to Matt's voice

            "I was gonna ask you earlier though I didn't get the chance but do you wanna come round mine tonight? My dad has to work late so I was thinking we could have a pizza and rent out a few movies then I'll drive you home afterwards" though Matt was the youngest out of the older Digi destined he was the first one to get a license, Tai remained silent "Tai did you hear what I said to you?" he tried again his voice beginning to get tinged with the anger that was getting harder to control, just what was Tai's problem today.

            "No thank you Yamato though thank you for asking?" he said politely resisting the urge to scream after he said those words

            "Look Tai I've had enough of this have I done something wrong because you're acting really strangely and it seems to be directly only at me so what is it? Tai sighed

            "No it's nothing" before Matt could reply the teacher started the lesson making it impossible to talk further. Tai didn't pay much attention to what he was automatically writing down from the board his hand was shaking too much. Part of him regretted ever coming up with the idea in the first place even though it had seemed the right thing to do in the darkness when he was lying in his bed not confronted by Matt's puzzled gaze, he would do anything to take back everything he just said but the thought of Matt being ridiculed forced him to bite his tongue in case the words came out. The teacher left at that point to photocopy something and Tai woke up out of his trance to see Matt pick up his bag and coat and stand up, he spoke in a calm voice that was completely emotionless like his face was, he looked more like the old Matt at that moment then he had done for years

            "I'm sorry if I've upset you over something Tai, obviously me sitting here is pissing you off so I'll moved, see you guys" he said smiling slightly at Sora and Izzy who watched him, with a final look at him that Tai couldn't meet, Matt turned and walked over to the table that Wills sat at

            "Mattie boy nice to see you've come to your senses and decided to join us" Matt replied something Tai couldn't hear but he was concentrating more on the fact that he wanted to cry, this plan had worked the way he wanted it to but at the same time he felt heart broken. The lesson went on and was soon finished, Tai left as soon as he was ready not wanting to see Matt joking round and smiling, he was half way down the hall when an arm caught him bringing him to a stop, he stopped turning round to see Sora facing him with a sympathic look on her face

            "We need to talk Tai"

_There you go I hoped you enjoyed it, chapter 4 will be up shortly so look out for it, please Review but no flames_


	4. Helpful words from a friend

_Something More_

_By Hannio_

__

_Chapter Four_

Helpful words 

__

DISCLAIMER: _Lets keep this short and sweet shall we Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi do not belong to me but the creator of Digimon and whoever sponsors them_

AUTHOR NOTES:  _hello back again when the next installment of my Taito story, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, kinda a good response for my first ever Digimon story. Now I just wanna make one thing clear. I don't mind Sora as a character, I don't mind any of the characters, I don't even mind if people put Mimi with Tai, Sora with Matt, Tai with Sora or Matt with Mimi, it doesn't bother me, I just prefer Taito so please can no one email me bitching because I haven't bashed Sora cause dudes life's to short to care, anyway please enjoy the chapter. Chapter 5 is already in progress in my brain_

            "In here Tai" Sora said as she grabbed his slim wrist and pulled him into a nearby empty classroom away from the noise and hustle and bustle. He looked around him and sighed inwards, sometimes he really wished that Sora would back off and leave him to make his own choices however strange they may seem to her, But at the same time he knew it would go against her nature to do that and that she would always interfere out of worry for others.

            "What is it?" he asked even though he knew exactly what it was about, she ignored his question for a second as she closed the door which had remained opened all this time then she turned and glared at him for a full minute before she finally spoke.

            "What are you doing Tai?" she questioned, Tai blinked for a second he had expected her to go straight into a lecture not ask him a question

            "Well we're in a room and I'm listening to you talk" she shook her head

            "Don't act stupid Tai you know exactly what I'm talking about I can see it in your eyes. I'm talking about what just happened in science, about what you did to Matt" he blinked at he question and stared at her, an unusually moody expression on his face, what could he say to her? He didn't know himself anymore, things were just a big mess and there was nothing he could do about it anymore

            "What did I do to Matt? He replied, she stood back and watched his expression closely

            "Let me refresh your memory, you went out of your way to hurt him and push him away all lesson and I want to know why you would do something like this to him, there must be a reason so tell me Tai, we've always told stuff about everything before, with Mimi I told you didn't I?" he sighed he hated when she used the guilt trip on him and used her puppy dog eyes, he could never resist anyone when they did that look and all his friends knew it, he stared at her now then out of the window staring at the sky how could he tell her "Why Tai what has he done to you?" Tai sighed and spoke in a small voice

            "He hasn't done anything I'm the one who has done something, I'm in love with him Sora" her warm brown eyes widened and she looked surprised

            "What did you say Tai?" she said calmly looking at him expectantly, she must of misheard, she knew that Tai cared for Matt but for him to love him, she couldn't believe it.

            "I said I love him Sora. I love Yamato Ishida, everything about him I love and that's why I did it Sora, admit it, Matt has everything going for him at the moment and considering his former life there's no one who deserves it more than him, everything of his I can spoil if he finds out how I feel about him, people would ridicule him and I don't think Matt could deal well with that though he said that he could if he was forced to, I couldn't deal with him being hurt in anyway, especially not if I knew that I was responsible for it" he stopped shocked that he had allowed all of that to come out though he felt much better because of it. Sora stared back at him pity and sympathy in her soft gaze. He could see it in her eyes that she was trying to figure out the best way to tackle him about this.

            "Tai" she said finally "I'm sorry I didn't know I mean I knew you cared about him, that much was clear but I thought you were like everyone else and just had a crush on him so I'm sorry I didn't realize it was…" she hesitated for a second

            "Love" he supplemented 

            "Right Love but Tai it isn't your decision to make that right belongs solely to Matt no one else. Right now of I know him he's probably as confused as hell about why his best friend, the one he cares about the most bar his family treated him the way you just did. I saw his face when you called him Yamato, though you didn't. It hurt him because he cares deeply for you as a friend I think I even saw him flinch slightly"

            "But Sora…"

            "No buts Tai, Matt's life probably isn't as good as we think, he still needs us all to keep him grounded and to keep his priorities straight, after all we've known him long before we entered high school and are his true friends, Matt knows this which is why he's so close to us all but you Tai, you are his best friend he could survive without the rest of us if he had to but he couldn't survive without you, that's what best friends are Tai, they are always there and they rely on each other and frankly can't get by properly without each other"

            "But if he finds out Sora"

            "Then Matt finds out Tai, you can't destroy the friendship you have because of a possibility of what might happen, remember Tai none of us know how much Matt cares for you, only he does, he might love you back, he might not, but he was given the crest of friendship for a reason because he won't turn his back on you what ever happens and he certainty what distance himself like you tried to so. You want Matt Tai that's extremely clear just like I wanted Mimi, you love him that is all you need to focus on your love for Matt the rest doesn't matter" Tai stared at the ground as if it held all the answers and sat limply on a chair his mind going over everything his friend just said to him, could she be right? Was that the right approach? All this time he had been worried about what might happen, all of the negative aspects of it like the ridicule but he had never given any thought to the good stuff that might happen as well, the best one being the fact that Matt would be his and no one else's, he could kiss him or hug him anytime he wanted and not worry about anyone opinion. Tai's eyes brightened for the first time in days and a glint of determination appeared, the thought of Matt finally being his was far to tempted for him to let go just because of what people thought, he never cared before so why bother now and Matt could make his own mind up on what he wanted to do. Sora was right though of he wanted what he did then he had to stop being scared and go for it. He looked up and smiled at her

            "Thank you Sora, you're always there when I need you" she smiled back

            "That's what friends do Tai they're there for each other no matter what. Decided what to do yet?" she asked

            "Yep" he said nodding his head and standing up at the same time

            "So tell me Tai what are you going to do?"

            "Well firstly I'm gonna find Matt and apologies for being such a prick to him" he walked to the door and pulled it open, looking back at her with a cheeky grin "Then I'm going to make our dear gorgeous Yamato Ishida all mine" then he walked out closing the door behind him leaving Sora to giggle to herself before following speaking quietly to herself as she did

            "Matt doesn't stand a chance" 

_There you go I hope you enjoyed it. No flames please but anything else is fine, now I can progress since Tai's heads sorted out, he needed someone to talk to him properly now things will get interesting. I promise ;0D_


	5. A right to be Pissed

**_Something More_**

**_By Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Five _**

**_A right to be pissed_**

**_DISCLAIMER : _**_I don't own Tai, Matt or Tk they belong to the owner of Digimon however I do own Elliot or Eli as he's called_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Right here's chapter 5 finally, the reason it took so long is because I was busy updating others stories and I've rewritten this about 5 times till finally I got it._

_            This is one of the only chapters, which features Matt's thoughts these will be few and far between ok? It features a big aspect of the brother relationship between Matt and Tk which is very important to the whole story, well at the moment anyhow, I hope you enjoy it anyway, chapter 6 will be up as fast as I can physically do it or get inspiration for it._

            "Stupid Tai, he's such a Jackass" Matt Ishida thought as he made his way to the front of the school, he couldn't believe the way Tai acted towards him in Science. Just what was his problem? He viciously kicked a coke can that lay into his path and watched it smash against the wall. Tai hadn't pissed him off this much since. He frowned slightly, probably not since they first went into the Digital world all those years ago. He sighed his anger leaving him in a rush and hoisted his rucksack further up his shoulders.

            Surely there had to be a reason why Tai had acted like that. He knew that something was wrong between the two of them; he had noticed it for a while. There seemed to be a hesitation on Tai's side. They still did stuff together all the time but at times it was almost uncomfortable as if Tai didn't want to be there.

            "Yo Matt wait up?" Matt turned and saw his friend Elliot waving his hand at him and rushing up. Elliot was one of both Tai's and Matt's friends and he was a laugh, almost a mixture between the two of them in personality. Now a small smile came to his face as he slowed his pace slightly

            "Hey Eli what's up?" he questioned as they began walking again

            "You know this and that, a little bit more of that. What about you" Matt shrugged his facial expression dropping slightly "Dude are you ok?" Eli questioned, Matt smiled at him but it didn't reach his eyes "Something happened didn't it" Eli remarked and Matt made a grimace inwards Eli had that way of always knowing the stuff you were trying to hide but he could never see what was right in front of him.

            "Maybe" Matt replied, he had always been able to talk to Eli who was good at keeping secrets.

            "Is it Tai?" he asked, Matt looked up sharply and searched his friends hazel eyes

            "What makes you think it has anything to do with Tai?" he remarked. Eli shrugged and answered

            "Because I've only seen you like this once before when you argued with Tai once for 10 minute, you had exactly the same expression on then as you do now" 

            "Something wrong with Tai but I don't know what. He's different towards me and I have no idea why, it's not as if we've argued" Eli looked at him for a second, he had a feeling he knew why but it wasn't his place to interfere 

            "Try not to worry about it my man Tai will be fine he's probably just sorting some things out and you caught him on a bad day"

            "Maybe but the stuff he said to me makes me wonder every he's having a serious bad day at me every day"

            "What did he say to you to make you think that?" Matt shrugged his shoulders studying the floor

            "More like what he doesn't say anymore, that and the fact he called me Yamato today this is Tai even when we weren't friends he refused to called me Yamato why suddenly change" Eli's eyebrow rose but all he said was

            "Just let it go mate it just isn't worth musing over and I'm sure tai meant nothing by it" Matt shrugged unable to place it out of his mind

            "I gotta go" was all he said, Eli frowned at him in confusion

            "Don't we normally walk further than this together" Matt gave a slight smile at him

            "We do but Keru is coming back to mine and so I'm gonna pick him up like I said I would" Eli nodded sympathetically everyone knew that the two brother rarely saw each other as much as they both wanted to and so they always took the chance when they could to see which other even if it was only for an hour or so. 

            "Ok see you soon" Matt nodded and said his farewells and turned down a side road that headed towards the pizza parlor Matt always met Takeru at. A small smile came over his face as he gave a thought to his brother, they looked the same both with soft blond hair and sparkling blue eyes set in pale face that made them stand out against the other people in Japan but they were different in personality as anyone could be. Matt was completely the older brother concerning Tk, always protecting him and being there for him whenever he needed him, but he also did the usual teasing where people were concerned, especially about Davis and Kari he found it funny to see TK's fair face go scarlet as he mumbled under his breath and told him to go away. Tk was the happy optimistic of the two, even after all this Matt still looked at things in a careful way that bordered on pessimism, but the two evened each other off and made the perfect combo. Now he looked up to see his brother waiting patiently for him, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.  

            "Keru" he yelled, the younger boy looked up and a big grin covered TK's face as he pushed himself from the wall

            "Yama" he yelled back walking over to him, a grin plastered itself across his face as well. Tk was the only one who he allowed to call him Yama, not even Tai was allowed just as Matt was the only one allowed to call his younger brother Keru, everyone else called him Tk or Takeru something they had called each other since before their parents split.

            "How are you? School ok?" he asked with the usual brother concern as they set pace against each other and began walking towards the apartment building where Matt lived.

            "It's ok and I'm fine though we seem to spend ages in the Digital world sometimes it can get too much to deal with" Matt smiled sympathetically

            "Don't worry Keru things will be fine in the end" he promised soothingly, a look of doubt came over TK's face making it look older than his age warranted.

            "I don't know Yama sometimes I think we're fighting something that can be deterred but not defeated. Who says it ends with us, we thought it had ended last time but it hadn't with the Willis thing and now with the Ken thing who says there won't be something afterwards?" Matt sighed, he wished he could give TK the answers but he couldn't, there was nothing he could say, his mood dropped. Instead he gave Tk an one handed hug round his shoulders

            "I don't have the answers Keru but whatever happens I'm here for you like I've always been" Tk smiled his eyes lighting.

            "I know I'm lucky to have you Yama" Matt smiled as he let Tk into the building smiling at the guard as he did. They climbed up the stairs and into Matt's hallway talking quietly about TK's basketball career and Matt's latest gig. Matt stopped suddenly an angry look coming over his face. TK look round to see Tai sitting outside Matt's door throwing a tennis ball at the wall, he had discarded his blazer on his bag, rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and was waiting more patiently than TK had ever seen

            "Hiya Tai" he called out, Tai looked up quickly and came to his feet within a second

            "Hie Tk" he said brightly "How are you" Tk nodded

            "Fine" he replied, Tai's gaze moved to Matt and he looked apologetically at him though he remained silent. Tk looked between then in surprise than Matt turned to him and a smile came over his face.

            "TK go inside and start mashing the potatoes you remember how to do it right?" he asked calmly, Tk nodded looking offended

            "You taught me" he replied "Course I remember it"

            "Good go and do it then" Tk shrugged and nodded taking the key Matt held out to him and walking to the door

            "Seeya later Tai, tell Kari to ring me when you next see him ok?" Tai nodded

            "Will do" with that Tk went in leaving the two friends to stare at each other

            "Look Matt I…" Matt's eyebrow rose

            "Oh I'm Matt again am I?" he question, Tai's cheek burned

            "Yep, Matt let me explain" Matt shrugged his shoulder

            "I think you made it all clear before, when you ignored me" Tai sighed he didn't know what he had expected when he had come here he had an idea but he didn't realize he had hurt him so bad already just like he had always feared he would do

            "Look Matt I'm sorry about that, I really am it's just me going through a lot of crap" a slight look of interest came over Matt's face but it disperse as memories of what he said

            "That's just not good enough Tai" he said, Tai watched as Matt stormed passed him and put his hand on the door

            "I'll make it up to you" Tai promised, Matt turned to him

            "You hurt me Tai, I don't know what you can do" Tai looked down

            "At least let me talk to you later on the phone" Matt shrugged as he opened the door

            "Whatever" then he slammed the door, he leaned against it for a second and closed his eyes, his head hurt, he didn't want to be so harsh, but he really was hurting, he sighed what could Tai do to make it up

            "Are you ok Yama? You look upset" Matt looked up and smiled slightly

            "I'm fine Keru lets make the dinner" Tk nodded but watched his brother with a thoughtful look, he hadn't seen Matt like this for a while and he was gonna see what was wrong and do something about it if it was the last thing he did. No one messed with his brother when he was around. Not even Tai

_Yeah who said that TK can't be protective when he wanted to be, I'm protective over my Bros and they're older than me. He'll probably play a big part in getting them together but I don't know how to do it yet. Just bare with me, I hope you liked it. Please review but no flames. Thank you_


	6. Bring in the Siblings

**_Something More_**

**_By Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Bring in the Siblings_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I own none of the Digimon characters._

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here we go chapter six is now up and running. It's only short because now I can begin the fun of Tai making it all up to Matt and it's gonna be full of sappiness and Kawaiiness because that what people want._

_            Anyway enjoy the chapter and remember people take care especially now the war has started._

            "Oh Matt" Tai whispered resting his head and back against the wall and closing his eyes. The look in Matt's eyes just before he slammed the door on him was heartbreaking and he was the one who caused the look, the one who caused the anger and pain. All him. He hadn't needed anyone's help in beginning to destroy his friendship with Matt he had done it all his self.

            He opened his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall, automatically picking up the green blazer and putting it on, then he grabbed his bag and with a final glance at the closed door he headed down the stairs to emerge in sunshine. Normally any slight bit of blue sky or sunshine could lift Tai out of the worse moods and into a good one, however that was absent today; he remained in the foul mood that was now descending on him.

            He wished he could be angry with the way Matt reacted, wished he could go back there, bang on the door until the younger boy opened it and screamed at him to open his damn gorgeous eyes and to see what was blatantly in front of him. A small wry smile came to his lips. Of course straight after that he wanted Matt to send TK home and then turn to Tai allowing him to kiss him senseless. He sighed. It seemed that dream that kept him going and going was soon going to be out of reach all together.

            Right now he knew that he had a chance with Matt. Matt never mentioned anything about a love life or any girls he was seeing. This being slightly strange considering what the other members in his band was like. So perhaps Matt wasn't exactly straight? Tai frowned. They could talk about anything they wanted and yet at the same time that subject never came up between them. Tai wouldn't allow it to because he didn't want to lie to Matt about his feelings. They had done it once, when they were both 12. Tai made a face as he recalled it.

            They had been around his house when Matt had turned to him and smiled, his hair was short then like it had been when they were in the Digital world; his eyes had sparkled as he got a teasing smile on his face. 

            "So Tai" he had said, his voice containing the same teasing aspect as hiss facial features did "Who do you fancy at the moment?" Tai at this time had finally decided that he had a slight thing for Matt but he couldn't exactly tell him that so he had laughed nervously

            "No one" Matt grinned

            "You do I can tell, from your face, we tell each other everything so spill tell me, I won't leave you alone till you do" Tai had panicked and said the first name that came to his head

            "Sora" Matt's eyes widened slightly and a weird look had come over his face as he nodded his head

            "Sora hey… I thought so" after that neither of them ever asked. It wasn't that he didn't want to because part of him did it was just the fact that he never wanted to give Matt the opportunity to realize what he was thinking about him.

            Now Tai opened the door to his house and stepped in looking around him and going through his normal procedures of checking the post to see if there was anything for him and checking out his e-mails on his computer, his parents finally deciding that he was old enough to have one. He did the post once again discovering that there was nothing for him.

            "Hi Tai" he looked up to see his mother smiling fondly at him, he gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes 

            "Hey Mum" he replied, she frowned at his tone

            "Are you ok Sweetie?" she asked, he nodded

            "I'm fine" he replied,

            "Why isn't Yamato here dear? I thought you said last week that he was coming round today" Tai turned round

            "Erm TK rang him last night or the night before and asked him if he could spend sometime with him today and so if he could come round" His mother nodded

            "I see it makes sense I get" Tai nodded and left the room walking up to his room, he ignored all the mess and threw himself on the bed burying his face into the pillow. He couldn't believe how fucked up everything now was but what could he do. He must of fallen asleep because the next time he was aware of anything the room was dark instead of light. He groaned and rubbed his hand over his head trying to remember where he was and how he got there.

            "Oh you're awake now" he blinked against the light that suddenly flooded his room and turned round to see Kari standing by the door, she pushed the door to and walked up to him, standing above him and watching him through kind brown eyes "You must have been tired" she announced to him he gave her a look "You've been asleep for around about 5 hours, it's 8.30 odd"

            "What do you want?" he demanded tiredly, he didn't want to talk to anyone not even Kari

            "I was speaking to TK a while ago on the phone and he said that something is wrong with Yamato he seems upset over something know anything about it?" Tai shrugged his shoulders and buried his face into the pillow "TK seems to think that perhaps you have something to do with it. Have you done something to Yamato Tai?" Tai sat up and sighed, his eyes filled with tears what the hell was happening he couldn't believe how things had turned out already

            "Yes" he said and coughed "I did do something to Matt, I messed everything up between the two of us and there is nothing anyone can do about it not even me" Kari looked at him then sat on the bed, pulling him into a hug

            "I don't believe that Bro" she said softly "I told you before that Yamato cares a great deal about you. If you apologies then I'm sure he'll forgive you" Tai shook his head 

            "I tried to apologies already but nothing happened, he just wasn't interested" she looked surprised

            "Really?" he nodded

            "Yep"

            "Tai chill me and TK we'll help, Matt has been hurt all you have to do is make it up to him"

            "How the hell do I do that?" he demanded "You know I'm crap about all this kind of thing" she smiled

            "I know you are but I'm not, TK will work on Matt and we all know that TK can always work wonders with his older brother regardless on how he might feel and I'll help you try to make it up"

            "Really" he said looking up at her and smiling she nodded at him smiling back

            "Trust me, I have loads of ideas"

There you go people I know it's not the best chapter I've done but the others will be better it was just the way it was written plus I've had other things on my mind. Anyway please review but no flames and remember the next chapters will have plenty of fluffiness in it.


	7. Depression on both sides

Something more

By

Hannio

Chapter Seven

Depression on both sides 

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Wow I never expected that big a response to this story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it, that's why it's up there. Here is chapter 7. I think this story will have about 12 chapters, maybe a epilogue, I'm not sure but it's beginning to wind down now. I do have the perfect plan after all. But don't worry I've discovered that I really do like writing Taito fics so this will not be the last by any chance._

_          I'll get chapter 8  up as soon as I can but I wanna update a few others first like my Gundam wing and Dragon ball z stories… Oh And my other two Taito stories, so look out for when this gets updated. Anyhoo enjoy._

"What can I do Kari, it's not as if Matt is Mimi or someone like that, it would be easy if he was cause then I'd take him shopping"

          "Everyone knows Yamato hates shopping" Tai stopped his pacing to glare at his sister who sat on his bed, hands neatly positioned on her lap as she looked at her agitated brother with a hint of humour in her brown eyes

          "I know that" he replied putting his hand through his already messed up hair "I am his best friend after all… well I was" he groaned again and began pacing his room again, Kari gave him a sympathetic look, they had been here for a few hours, Tai throwing forward suggestions which Kari turned down. She knew now exactly what Tai did and even she knew that it would take something extremely special to make it up to the blond. She had an idea in her head but until she knew more about the extent of Yamato's rage she wasn't going to suggest it. She hadn't seen Tai this worked up for quite the while, he was always hot headed but he never seemed to learn his lesson. She just hoped that maybe he would now.

          "Firstly Tai" she said calmly "Stop pacing the floor you're wearing the carpet down and I don't think Mum would be too happy about that so you?" Tai stopped and looked automatically at the navy blue carpet which looked fine to his eyes "Come and sit by me" she commanded now, Tai sighed and did as she said resting his elbows on his thighs and staring in front of him with an expression that made Kari want to throw her arms round the older boy and comfort him, that wasn't going to happen though she knew. Though her and Tai were closed they weren't the hugging type of siblings

          "What am I going to do?" he whispered and closed his eyes. He had always told himself that if the worse came to the worse than he could easily survive without Yamato Ishida. Well that was bullshit, it was just a shame that he found out when the blond wasn't talking to him how dependant he was on him. A hand lightly touched his forearm and he turned to see Kari staring at him

          "What?" he said, she looked slightly annoyed but spoke calmly, she wasn't like him she always thought things through before she said anything. Tai groaned inwards why couldn't he have had that quality.

          "I said have you tried to phone Yamato?" Tai nodded his head before looking away again to stare at something interesting on the wall.

          "Only about 500 times, he picked up the first time and when he heard it was me he hung up the phone, after that his Dad picked up" he threw himself on the bed "I think Matt is taking this way too far" he said. Kari shook her head

          "Don't shift the blame Taichi, you know this was your fault because of the science thing, not Yamato's" he glared at her

          "You're not helping Kari," he said harshly turning away from her.

          "Why because I'm refusing to pity you?" Tai sat up and looked at her though he remained silent "I'm sorry Tai I know you're suffering and I guess I'm not helping too much" Tai shook his head

          "No Kari, I'm sorry it's all my fault you were just telling me that. So lets just get back to the problem at hand okay?"

          "Ok" she said nodding her head. At that point the phone rang causing them both to jump, a second later there was a knock on the door and their mum looked round the doorframe

          "Kari there is a phone call for you in the other room" Kari nodded and smiled at Tai

          "Back shortly keep thinking ok?" she got a murmured reply as Tai looked down, depression filtering on his features. She walked quickly to the phone and spoke "Hello Kari here"

          "Kari it's TK" a grin came to Kari's face at the familiar voice and she gripped the phone slightly tighter

          "TK hi how are you? Enjoy your time with Yamato?" 

          "It would have been better if Yama hadn't been in depression the entire time, all I could get out of him was he argued with Tai. Karri what happened? I haven't seen Yama like this since he was 11, can you tell me?"

          "You really have no idea?" she said in surprise, normally TK and Yamato told each other everything

          "If I did then I would know what the hell to say to Yama, at the moment I'm grasping at straws trying to guess" Kari sighed

          "Well it's the worse argument they had" TK's laughter broke her off for a second

          "Probably not Kari" he chuckled "You weren't there to see Tai and Yama in the early days when he were stuck on plume island"

          "Anyway TK" she said emphasising the words

          "Opps sorry carry on"

          "Well you know Tai likes Yamato more than a friend should?"

          "Yeah it's obvious" came the reply

          "Well he decided to protect Yamato from every threat including himself, Tai didn't want to be responsible for Yamato to be ridiculed or everything so decided to ignore him"

          "What" TK said in surprise before going on "as if Yama would give a damn he's Tai's best friend that would be all he needed to know"

          "Yeah well at the time he wasn't thinking that and so put his plan in action, as far as I know Tai was a bastard to Yamato all lesson and even went as far as to call him Yamato instead of Matt, Sora made Tai realise what a jackass he had been and when he went to apologies to Yamato"

          "Yama told him to fuck off, yeah I was there. I guess it would explain a lot, Yama would have been confused about what he did to deserve that."

          "Exactly, well Tai has gone into depression but I said we'd help properly, I kinda lied and said you rang me up before you did to make him talk to me because everything else me and mum tried was met with failure"

          "That's fine" TK replied frowning as he listened to the voice at the end. It definitely explained a lot. Kari continued

          "Well now we're trying desperately for a way to make it up to Yamato but TK what mood is he in? Can you work him round?" TK glanced into the room where his brother sat watching TK a frown on his face. He sighed and turned back to the bed

          "He's in a foul mood but it's not beyond me, I can make him come but you should do it a different way. What's the plan?" Kari whispered it to him and he nodded "Yep I think that's the one to use, well done Kari, I gotta go because this is Dad's phone and I don't like wasting his money on it. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Kari nodded even though he couldn't see it

          "Cool I'll go and tell Tai now then we can start arranging it bye" she hung up the phone and clasped her hands together for a second, she'd get them talking even if it killed her. She walked back into the room to see Tai lying on his bed a frown on his face; he looked up at her as she entered

          "Well?" he said, Kari smiled

          "Don't worry Tai I've come up with the perfect plan that will make Yamato your best friend again?" Tai looked doubtful but shrugged, he had come up with nothing better so he might as well listen to it

          "What is it then?"

_There you go hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be the plan put into action… I thought that since it would take a while I'd give you a taster of the plot. Anyway please review it but no flames. Thanks_


	8. Work your magic TK

**_Something More_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

Chapter Eight 

**_Work your magic TK_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I own none of the characters mentioned in the chapter of this fic_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**Right here we go chapter eight. This chapter features Matt but it's kinda done mainly on TK as he tries to talk an extremely pissed off Yama around. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it, chapter nine is already written and will be up shortly

THANK YOUS 

**__**

**_Akemi = _**_Yep admit it I'm growing much better at updating then I was before. I'm glad you think it's exciting. The next chapters the biggy, but I'm not gonna tell you how :0D_

**_Sillie = _**_AHHHHHHHH You'll have to wait for the plan till the next chapter but hopefully it will be worth the wait. The next chapter after this will probably be up next week, cause it's already written!!!! See I can be a good girl at times_

**_NEo-cHaN = _**_Thanks for the review, I'll update as soon as my Dad allows me back on the main computer ok?_

**_Redrum = _**_You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out the plan but don't worry Redrum it's already written so you won't have long to wait fingers crossed._

**_CCPheonix = _**_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Thanks you've been really supportive you know I glad you like chapter seven. Yeah I'm a softy I can't have Yama to mad at Tai, but you'll have to be patient and wait to see what happens with the plan._

**_Zeto = _**_Glad you liked the fic but be patient I have loads of fics on the go so I'm going as fast as I can ok? _

            TK sighed as he placed the phone done and stared at it for a bit. It was all in his hands. He was the key to the plan working because only TK could get Matt out of a foul mood when the older boy descended into one. He nodded his head once his mind made up and turned round walking out of the room into the room opposite. 

            Matt glanced at him as he entered but turned his eyes back to the TV, Tk sighed slightly. It was gonna be a long night if he was to convince Matt to let Tai prove he was sorry. Matt posture however wasn't giving the younger boy any sign of hope. He was slouched in the chair, arms and legs crossed and staring forward with a stony look on his face. Tk walked up to the TV and turned it off at the mains. He needed Matt's full attention. He got it immediately

            "What the hell do you think you're doing Keru?" Matt demanded in an angry voice "Turn it back on right now, I was watching that" Tk sat down away from the TV

            "No you weren't," he said calmly. Matt's frown grew

            "Takeru" he said in a warning tone. Tk bit his lip Matt only called him Takeru when he was severely pissed off. 

            "You weren't watching it" he repeated with conviction "You were thinking of Tai and thinking of what a Jackass he is for how he treated you" Matt's eyes widened slightly "I know about the argument Yama" he said softly. Matt looked up his eyes icy

            "I see" he said quietly, "I tell you not to get involved but you do anyway. Does this always happen Takeru? I don't tell you something so you ring up Tai or Kari until you have the whole information" TK's eyes widened at his brothers attack and for a second he was reduced to silence through shock. Tk never argued with Matt, everyone knew that. It never happened. He spoke again his voice as quiet as Matt's had been

            "That's not true Yama and you know it isn't" he remarked "But hitting out at me and trying to hurt me isn't gonna sort your problem with Tai out instead it will just add to them" Matt shook his head

            "You're just a child Takeru what do you know?" Tk lost his temper

            "Listen Yamato" he shouted, Matt's eyes widened as TK's had at the full use of his name "I'm sorry you've argued with Tai but sitting here arguing with me when all I'm trying to do is to help you won't do anything. I'm not gonna sit here while you're like this. I might as well go home" Matt sighed and spoke

            "I'm sorry Keru" he said "You're right as normal I'm taking my anger out on you instead of at Tai like I should be doing" TK shook his head

            "That's fine," he said referring to the apology "But Yama you can't stay angry at Tai, he made a mistake having you made him suffer enough. Kari said he's really depressed… That Tai's almost crying" Matt sat up straight at that and looked at his brother curiously

            "Tai was nearly crying?" he repeated "Because of the argument?" TK nodded and put on his best persuasive voice

            "Yeah Yama he's depressed because of how he treated you and the fact you won't answer his calls. Come on Yama I know you're as unhappy as he is, why don't you give him a chance to show you how sorry he is? Cause we both know he is" Matt remained looking unconvinced

            "No Keru" he replied "I'm tired of Tai not thinking before he does or says things. He's hurt me so many times because of that. Why should I forgive him when he's just likely to turn round and do something similar again" TK shook his head

            "Yama he had a reason" he stopped as a pair of Sapphire eyes pinned him down with their intensity

            "Is there something you're not telling me Keru?" he questioned, his voice sounded pleasant enough but TK groaned inwards. Every time Matt used that voice he had always managed to get the information he wanted out of him whether TK wanted to give it up or not.

            "No" he replied "I just don't think Tai would do anything like to you without having a good reason for it" the eyes searched his then dropped to the ground leaving Tk to breath a sigh of relief

            "Well I used to think the same thing Keru but he did didn't he" 

            "Yama give him a chance to prove himself to you please for me" Matt looked up at him

            "Why is this so important to you Keru, why do you keep on about this?" Tk shrugged and answered honestly

            "You're my brother" he said "I'd do anything for you like you would do anything for me, I can't stand seeing you like this. It upsets me and I know it will make you happier talking to Tai again" Matt shook his head

            "What makes you so sure that it would make me happier to have Tai back in my life?" he questioned, TK gave a small smile

            "I don't know, maybe because you both can't function without each other"

            "I can function without Taichi Yagami in my life" came Matt's reply, TK shrugged

            "Maybe but I don't think he can function without you" Matt sighed and turned to his brother

            "Are you gonna lecture me until I give in and say yes?" he demanded, TK looked thoughtful for a second then nodded his head

            "Yeah I am" Matt rolled his eyes

            "Fine" he said throwing his arms up into the air "I'll go along with his make up to me plan ok?" Tk grinned

            "I knew you'd make the right decision Yama" he replied. Yama shook his head

            "I'm only doing it to get you off my back" came the reply,

            "Fair enough" TK said and stood up making his way to the TV and replugging it allowing MTV to feel the room with its music. "I'm going toilet" he said and Matt nodded already engrossed in the music. Tk left the room and grinned to himself. Things were set his end now it was up to Kari and Tai to do the rest.

_There you people, I hope you like it. The next chapter is the big plan put into action so look out for it. Please Review but no flames. Thanks!_


	9. The plan in action

Something More

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Plan in action_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter though I do wish that I owned at least Matt_

**_AUTHOR NOTES: _**_Well here we go the main chapter of the fic, well second main one. It the plan finally revealed and put into action. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone but it's what I would want someone to do for me. I'm not gonna say anything more cause over wise I'll reveal something I don't want to or something. So all I will say is enjoy._

THANK YOUS = 

**nEo-cHaN = **_Thanks for reviewing I hopw you enjoy this chapter as well_

**Kurochan = **_Well you'll have to be patient and see what happens in this chapter ok. Hope you like it_

**CCPheonix = **_Now remember that breathing properly is all it's cracked up to be, I'm glad you're liking the story and all, you should know by now that Yama will always forgive Tai silly, after all they are best friends right._

**Sillie = **_True Yama does have a big stubborn streak in him doesn't he? Oh well that's why we all love him :0D hope you enjoy the chapter_

**Renee = **_Ok just for you here is the chapter I wasn't gonna put it up for another week but you caught me in a generous mood so here it is, hope you like it._

**Akemi = **_Here you are the chapter with the plan. Lets hope you enjoy it._

**__**

          "What if something goes wrong Kari? What if I screw up again?" Kari sighed.

          "For the twentieth time Taichi nothing is gonna go wrong we've planned it to perfection. TK used his magic touch and talked Yamato into coming tonight. It will be like old times," she promised. Tai looked at her unconvinced

          "Except this time Matt hates my guts," he said sadly. Kari shook her head

          "Of course he doesn't Tai, he's just had his pride dented that's all and he's feeling a little tender at the moment because he's hurt"

          "Yeah and it's my fault" Tai replied sounding slightly muffled as he pulled on the jumper she had picked out for him

          "Tai" she said, he looked at her

          "Yeah Kari?" he replied

          "Shut up with the self pity" Tai's expression shifted from depression to surprise that his sister had said that "That's better, tonight will go great you know what to do right?" Tai nodded, her tone vaguely reminding him of a teacher going on about a test.

          "I know" he replied

          "Ready?" she asked and he nodded his head and she looked at him with a critical eyes. He'd pass any physical expectation. He was dressed up but had still remained casual in the true style of Taichi. He was wearing a pair of black shoes that they had unearthed from the back of his cupboard, which thankfully fitted. He wore black jeans that were loose but not loose enough so that he would be considered a skater boy. He wore a navy blue v neck jumper and he had a smart black jacket to wear outside, under the jumper was a sky blue t-shirt completing the look. His hair had been tamed slightly but it was still wild, anything else wouldn't be Tai. She now smiled and crossed her arms across her middle "You look great Tai" she said honestly, he looked at her and let out a grin

          "Thanks" he replied, she glanced at her watch

          "It's time for you to go, you do not want to be late tonight, early would be better cause it will show to Matt how important it is to you" Tai nodded throwing one more look at himself in the mirror

          "Ok" he said and took a deep breath "I can do this it's only Matt" he mumbled to himself trying desperately to ignore the butterflies growing in his stomach. He felt sick with it all. "Have you got your house keys? Car keys? Tickets? Money?" Kari asked, Tai checked everything twice to make sure

          "Yes" he replied shakily, she nodded and grabbed him by the wrist taking him downstairs to the door and opened it, she pushed him outside and gave him one more look

          "Everything will be fine big bro" she said comfortingly "Just go and be Tai, you know Yamato can't resist your puppy dog eyes so use them," Tai laughed

          "I'll remember that" he replied, "Thanks for everything Kari you're a life saver" he leant down and kissed her on the top of the head, she waved him away

          "Forget it, off you go now, don't be too late back" then she closed the door on him. Tai took a deep breath and walked to his car throwing it a fond look. He got in and started the engine, with it came the music of Linkin park, he sighed in relief letting the air conditioning and music wash over him and help calm his nerves. He put the car into reverse and then he was gone. It took him 10 minutes to reach the apartment block where Matt lived. He parked and walked in, ignoring his thumping heart, sweaty palms and the butterflies, which had exploded in his stomach, much to his discomfort. He was soon outside the door, staring at it, his fist raised to knock, after a moment hesitation where he gave a quick prayer for strength he knocked smartly on the door. He didn't have long to wait as the door opened revealing Matt. Tai sentence was blown away as he took in the taller boy. He was dressed in black shoes and a smart pair of black trousers. He had a short sleeved white shirt on with the top two buttons left undone showing off a thin gold necklace which Tai knew had a cross on it, it had been a gift from TK for his last birthday, his hair was done to it's usual perfection and he looked better than Tai remembered

          "Tai" he now said his voice still slightly cold as he looked at his friend. Tai blinked slightly and offered him a small unsure smile

          "Hiya Matt" he said softly. Matt held the door open

          "I'm not quite ready yet do you mind waiting a few minutes?" Tai shook his head quickly

          "Not at all" he replied as he walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, he interlocked his hands tightly together and took deep calming breaths.

          "Ready?" he turned round to see Matt had put on a black jacket similar to his, he nodded and stood up

          "Yep, we'll have plenty of time still" he commented mainly to himself. Matt looked curious but remained silent. Tai walked pass him and took a deep inhale of the cologne Matt had put on. They were soon in the car where Tai changed the music knowing that Matt preferred the more Poppy; R'n'B kinda music then the kind Tai himself listened to.

          "Where we going?" Matt finally asked breaking the silence, which only Justin Timberlake had been singing over. Tai looked over and smiled faintly

          "If I told you that before we got there then I would have to kill you," he replied, a small smile came to Matt's face

          "I'd like to see that happen" he said with a grin, Tai smiled back. 20 minutes later he pulled up into the stadium, quite near the front and cut the engine. Matt looked confused

          "Why are we at the stadium Tai?" he asked. Tai laughed

          "Now Matt be patient all will be revealed in good time. Ready?" Matt nodded still looking confused and followed the Brunette into the ticket booth where Tai handed two tickets in

          "Thank you Sir, I hope you enjoy the show," the teenaged boy said, sounding and looking bored out of his mind. Tai smiled and took the stubs

          "Cheers" he replied and turned back "Come on Matt this way" Matt followed Tai since he seemed to know where he was going. Tai gave the ticket stubs to someone else who directed them into two seats. There were quite a few people there already adding to his confusion

          "What are we doing here?" Matt asked but Tai just grinned

          "Stay here" he said and stood up, he disappeared somewhere leaving Matt to gaze around him. He didn't want to admit it to Tai yet but Matt had missed him quite a bit. TK had been right. It didn't feel right to Matt when Tai wasn't around or if he couldn't just ring him to see how he was. Tai suddenly reappeared and held something out to Matt. Matt took it and read the front cover as Tai sat down. A minute later he grasped his friends arm and looked at him blue eyes shining, while his pale cheeks had turned rosy. Tai swallowed hard at the vision Matt made but ignored it as Matt spoke in an amazed voice

          "I don't believe it Tai" he said "You got these great seats to a Jennifer Lopez concert. But I tried ages ago to get tickets and they were sold out, how the hell did you get them?" Tai smiled, it had taken a lot of begging on his part to his Dad who had a connection with the stadium manager hence the ticket and hence the fact that every weekend for the next three months Tai would be helping his father with the garden and redecorating the house, he shuddered inwards at the thought but seeing Matt's face he decided that the sacrifice would be worth it.

          By this time the place was full and the lights darkened. It lasted 2 and a half hours and it had to be the most boring 2 and a half hour of Tai's life, he hated Jennifer Lopez with a passion and to sit through her was torture to the Brunette but to see the blond next to him dancing and singing with the music and occasionally turning to him and blessing him with the biggest smile he had ever given Tai was enough for him. They stayed till the end then joined the queue to get out. As they waited Matt suddenly threw his arms round Tai's neck since Tai was slightly in front and hugged him.

          "Tai you're the best" he said warmly "I'm sorry for how I treated you" Tai turned back and looked at him with soft brown eyes

          "The nights not over yet Matt" he said, "There still one more thing for us to do." Matt's eyebrow rose but he didn't say anything and they walked to the car and were driving in no time. Matt put Aerosmith in for Tai to listen to him, saying that fair was fair. 45 minutes later they were at the place. It was a secluded area away from the major town and Matt glanced round in surprise

          "Have we been here before?" he asked and Tai shook his head

          "It's near the old camp site but no we haven't been here before" he went round to the back and got out 2 different pairs of boots out and held one out to Matt.

          "We're going ice skating?" he asked and Tai nodded

          "I hired the place out for a hour" he replied, walking over to a small building Matt caught up to him

          "How did you get my skates?" he asked and Tai shrugged

          "I didn't TK did and he gave them to Kari who gave them to me" 

          "TK" he replied with a laugh "I shoulda known," he said. Tai gave his name is and the man nodded clearing the ice of the few skaters on it. They placed on their boots and stepped onto the ice. They were both average skater with Tai being the better one. It was peaceful there, the lights had been dimmed and coloured lights played on the white ice. They giggled round till Tai taking a deep breath turned round coming to a stop. Matt stopped with difficulty and had to grab onto Tai to stop him crashing over him. Once he was settled Tai spoke in a serious tone that reflecting in his voice and eyes

          "We need to talk"

_There you go I hope you enjoyed it and weren't too disappointed with the plan. Also sorry about the Jennifer Lopez thing, she just happened to be in my Discman when I look round for inspiration. So anyway please Review but no flames. Thank you._


	10. A revealing talk on the ice

Something More

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_A revealing Talk on the Ice_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_I own neither Tai nor Matt though I really really wish I did._

**_AUTHOR NOTES: _**Here we go it think this is the second to last chapter of this story. Yes it has come to an end. What a tragedy it is. (Sobs a little) still I'll be back with more stuff later I guess. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and all.

**_THANK YOUS:_******

****

**_Sillie =  _**Come on you cans ee it Yama liking the whole pop scene I don't know I can just see him dancing to her and all. Glad you liked the chapter though

**_Renee = _**See I'm being good with updates now, I do listen to people you see especially over my stories. Let's hope you enjoy this one

**_Matt4ever = _**You'll have to wait and see won't you

**_nEo-cHaN = _**I know what you mean I'm listening to Linkin Parks new album right now and its wicked though I like Jlo as well. Enjoy the chappie ok.

****

**_Radical Aisha_** = Here we go the next chapter I hope you enjoy it as much as the first.

**_Kurochan =_** Glad you liked the plan. Tai is sweet isn't he. Bless him

****

**_CCPheonix =_** Yeah I can see Tai making the sacrifice for Yama, Tai looves him so what has he gotta lose. Hope you like this chapter as well

****

**_Zeto =_** Cliffhangers aren't that bad they keep you coming back for more and leave you thinking about it. Hope you like this chapter

**__**

"You wanna talk now?" Matt said a look of surprise covering his face as a green light streaked across his blond hair. Tai gave a firm nod taking his courage firmly in his grasp

            "Yeah Matt I wanna talk now" Matt bit his lip but nodded slowly

            "Alright Tai we'll talk" he looked around him at the deserted ice skating rink "Should we skate round and talk or head over there?" he pointed to the right where there was a cluster of seats. Tai frowned thoughtfully

            "No we'll skate for a bit then we can sit down later" Matt nodded

            "Might as well make the most of it. The skating I mean," he said, Tai nodded and the two of them slowly began skating side by side "So what's wrong Tai?" Matt asked.

            "Well I firstly want to say sorry Matt" Matt looked at him but remained silent as the other boy carried on speaking "I was such a jackass to you, the way I treated you. You're my best friend, except for Sora you were my first best friend and yet I turn round and treat you like that" Tai looked down at this point and Matt spoke

            "Stop being so hard on yourself Tai" he said "it's not as if you make a habit of it. If anything I'm sorry that I over reacted so much it's just that I never expected it from you and it surprised me and hurt me slightly" Tai shook his head

            "See Matt it was never my intention to hurt you" Matt frowned at him

            "What exactly was your intention Tai?" he questioned "Why did you do it?" Tai hesitated

            "It's complicated and long" he said, Matt shrugged

            "We've plenty of time for you to tell me Tai" he commented lightly. Tai gave a slight smile

            "I guess so," he said before he skated off leaving Matt to look after him with an expression of concern though he said nothing. Tai would tell him when the time was right, until then Matt was content to skate himself into fatigue.

            Tai skated on unaware of Matt's calm thoughts and allowed his chaotic thoughts to come forth. How could he tell Matt the real reason for it? Turn round and say to his face that he did because he fancied the pants off of him and that he wanted to protect him from any danger including himself. Somehow he didn't think that Matt would react to well to that, he'd either freak out, punch Tai and never speak to him again or else he would laugh hysterically believing Tai was trying to be funny, clap him on the back and tell him to be serious and tell him what was really wrong with him. Tai didn't know which would be worse. For him.

            "You have to tell him" he whispered to himself "He's your best friend. He'd never turn on you" he gave a glance at the boy who seemed engrossed in his thoughts. Really Matt was just waiting for Tai to hurry up and tell him what was bugging him, it was beginning to dampen the night and Matt didn't want that to happen since it had been such a blast, showing him the true extent of his friendship with Tai. Tai sighed and skated over slowly, Matt looked up as he approached

            "Feel better?" he asked

            "Kinda" Tai replied "Do you wanna go and sit there now?" he pointed to the seats Matt had pointed out to them earlier, Matt nodded his head and the two of them made their way over to the seat, where they sat down. Matt looked across the ice at the coloured light dancing and smiled slightly aware of the fact that Tai was watching him with a sad look on his face

            "You gonna talk?" he asked suddenly and Tai jumped taking out of his staring. He blinked rapidly and leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs and took a deep shuddering breath "Come on Tai it can't be that serious I mean you haven't robbed a bank or anything have you?" he questioned teasingly. Tai shook his head an unwilling smile coming to his lips

            "Naw not today" he replied back. Matt grinned

            "Come on dude tell Uncle Yamato all about what's troubling you, he might be able to help" Tai looked back at the smiling caring face turned to him fully and taking a deep breath he took the one piece of advice everyone had gave him and spoke quietly and in a rush

            "IreallylikeyouMatt" Matt frowned at that and spoke

            "Err do you mind repeating that again Tai I actually don't understand gibberish, I know I'm meant to be good at languages but that one was always slightly beyond me" Tai swallowed deeply and spoke again slowly this time, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his cheeks

            "I really like you Matt" he repeated Matt smiled at him again looking slightly confused

            "I like you too Tai, that is why we're best friends if we didn't like each other than we would be in a slight bit of trouble wouldn't we?" he question. Tai shook his head violently allowing his slightly tamed hair to go back to it usual wild state

            "No Matt you're not understanding me I like you. As in I really like you" there was a moment silence when Matt stared in shock at Tai who looked miserably down at the floor "I know you're probably disgusted with me and all but I still want to be friends. I had to tell you though it was eating me up inside and what is so funny?" he said since Matt had began to chuckle to himself, he looked up into Tai's annoyed face

            "Is that all?" he said with a laugh "I thought it was something serious" Tai stared gobsmacked at him and pinched himself to see if he was dreaming

            "You aren't mad?" he said startled, Matt shook his head

            "Course not" he looked at Tai curiously "Don't you know Tai?" he asked suddenly

            "Know what" a small smiled came over Matt's face as he watched is friends face closely

            "That I'm gay Tai"

_There you go i hope you enjoyed it, please review the chapter but no flames, I'm an authoress not a fire fighter so I shouldn't have to handle a flame ok? Thanks next chapter will be up ASAP cause it's written___


	11. A kiss seals the deal

Something More

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_A kiss seals a deal_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I own none of the characters in this story except William/Wills, he does belong to me_

**_AUTHOR NOTES: _**_Here we go people. The very last chapter of something more. Isn't it tragic? I won't say too much about it except that if you want me to then I have left room for a sequel but it will all depend on if you all want me to._

_            Anyway enjoy the last chapter because I've enjoyed writing this series._

**_THANK YOU'S = _**_Thanks to: Radical Aisha,matt4ever, nEo-cHaN, Happy as a rock, Aeris Tsukiyono, CCPheonix, Sillie and Kurochan_

**__**

            "What?" Tai gasped as he stared at the blond boy, amazement etched his features while his mouth hung limply open. Matt leaned over and placed one slender index finger under his chin and closed his mouth with a resounding clap. He took his finger away and stared at Tai an amused look on his own face

            "I said I'm gay Tai" he repeated "As in I like Men not girls" Tai blinked

            "But you, you're the lead singer of the band, don't you have to be straight?" Tai asked stupidly. Matt shook his head

            "As much as the captain of the soccer team has to be," he replied dryly. Tai shook his head violently clearing his thoughts. 

"I guess that sounds kinda stupid doesn't it? Saying that?" Matt shrugged

"I'll agree that it wasn't the smartest thing you could of said Tai"

"Sorry" he said with a sheepish look "I guess that I was surprised for a second that's all. I always assumed you were straight which is why I ignored you, I didn't want to hurt you in anyway" Matt frowned slightly

"Did you think I would care if you were gay?" Matt asked in an insulted tone "Don't you know me at all?" he questioned. Tai shook his head

"No Matt I didn't think you would have a problem with me being gay. I thought you would have a problem with me fancying you" Matt shook his head a small sad expression on his face

"I guess you really don't know me well" he said softly "I would never of cared or abandoned you Tai, how many times do I have to tell you, you're my best friend ok? I would do anything for you that you asked so you turning round and saying I'm gay wouldn't effect me very much" Tai sighed

"I made a mistake," he said "I've been made quite a lot of them recently" Matt shrugged

"Forget them," he said then he looked at Tai a cheeky look on his face "So you like me then?" he said, Tai nodded his head

"Yeah, I guess I've like you since the digital world but I only realised recently. Kari was a big help in that direction. Who actually knows your gay?" he asked "Many people?" Matt nodded

"Well my mum, Dad and TK know"

"How did they handle it?" Tai asked curiously

"My Dad looked at me for a long while then he put his hand on my shoulder and told me that he would stand by me with any decision, my mum cried a lot at first but she's use to it now and often asks me about my boyfriends or if I have one and Keru just grinned and said he already knew"

"Does any in the Digi Destined know?" Tai asked taking off his gloves for a second to scratch his palm, Matt nodded

"Yeah, Mimi guessed long ago, she was the one who turned round and said Matt you're gay go with the flow. Izzy and Joe know because we often go out and stuff and they are well aware of gayness"

"Meaning?" Tai asked, Matt shook his head

"Damn not many people have talk to you recently have they" he said "Izzy and Joe are gay" he said softly "They are dating each other, did you really not know?" he said sitting back in his chair

"Izzy is gay" Tai repeated, "I thought he was straight for sure" he commented

"He was" Matt replied, "But Joe came along and changed his mind about it all"

"Anyone else?" he asked

"No.  I assumed you knew already and I didn't see the point in mentioning it to Sora or Davis or anyone like that"

"Quite a few people know then, what would you do if people like William found out?" he asked "Surely they'd beat the crap out of you" a slight blush came to Matt's face 

"Actually Tai, Wills was the one who… converted me shall we say" Tai turned round 

"What?" he said sharply "You slept with William?" Matt nodded

"Yeah we were dating for a while, that's why we're so close even now. You say why do I hang out with him well there's your answer Tai" Tai stared moodily at the ice, jealousy creeping up in him. He may of beat Wills into the football team but it seemed the boy had the one prize that Tai wanted all along "You can't be jealous surely" Matt said with a little laugh "Come on Tai don't get moody"

"Course I'm not jealous" Tai countered "Why on earth would I be jealous of?" he asked lightly with a little laugh. Matt searched his face and smiled slightly, his blue eyes softening in expression

"You're not to good at lying are you Taichi?" he said, Tai shrugged

"Who cares, the past is the past. You aren't dating him now are you?" he questioned turning worried brown eyes on him. Matt shook his head

"No we split up 8 months ago, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment" Tai smiled

"Really, someone who looks like you is single?" Matt nodded

"Looks aren't everything Tai" 

"I know. Does that mean you wanna go out with me?" he asked hopefully. Matt smiled

"Well I don't know Tai, you haven't really asked me yet so I can't answer you till you ask me," he teased. Tai took a deep breath and spoke

"Will you go out with me Matt?" he asked. Matt watched his face for a while a thoughtful look on it, there was a half eager, half hopeful look on Tai's face.

"I don't see why not" he replied finally, Tai smiled brightly

"You mean it?" he asked and Matt nodded

"If I didn't mean it then I wouldn't of said it would I?" Tai nodded

"What now?" he asked, Matt shook his head

"Now would be the part we kiss to seal the deal" Tai hesitated

"This will be my first proper kiss," he said "With either sex" Matt looked surprised

"You're joking me?" he said "I always thought that you and Sora…" he left his words trail off. Tai shook his head violently

"Hell no, we're just best friends there's nothing more to it. We care for each other the way best friends do" Matt nodded

"I see I'll try my best to make it a kiss you'll remember. Close your eyes" he commanded quietly, automatically Tai closed his eyes, dark brown lashes resting softly against rosy cheeks. Matt smiled at the picture he made, then leaned forward closing his eyes himself. He softly touched his lips to Tai's in a tender kiss. Tai's eyes flew open as Matt worked magic on him. He opened his mouth slightly and Matt slipped his tongue in bringing a hand up to stroke Tai's cheek as he assaulted his lips. Tai clung to him helplessly. Eventually Matt brought his head back and sapphire blue met hazy chocolate brown eyes.

"Enjoy your first kiss?" Matt asked slightly breathlessly. Tai nodded slowly

"You're a good teacher," he said, Matt laughed slightly and sat back normally. He stood up and held his hand out to the Brunette.

"Come on Tai lets finish our first date shall we?" Tai nodded, all the weight that had been laying heavy on him was over, he finally had the one thing he dreamed about the most and it was holding his hand smiling warmly at him with a tender look in his blue eyes. There was nothing or nobody who would split them up. He'd make sure of it

_Ok so the very end bit sucked but I've written four chapters in one day and since it's now one in the morning my creative juices are all but spent till I get some sleep. As you can see it's open for a sequel if anyone wants me to write it then let me know. Thanks. Please review but no flames._


End file.
